Beta Quicksilver Quarantine
Icon for Quicksilver Quarantine: Story After a large silver comet smashed into the ground somewhere around Hollow Earth, bright flashes of light and energy called “Quicksilvers” started appearing all over the place. Dr. Zomboss wanted to harness their energy to fulfill his own evil desires, while Crazy Dave wished to inquire about the Quicksilvers’ opinions on tacos. After a little while, it was realized that the Quicksilvers were generally traversing in a loose circle around a massive tear in reality. Upon going through the tear, there laid an endless realm filled with silver forests and magnificent mountains. However, once your evil neighborhood voodoo master Ezili heard of this, she attempted to capture Quicksilvers for herself. Now the Plants, with the help of the mighty Begonia Bonfire, whose mercy is as short as her temper, must stop Ezili before each and every Quicksilver is gone! Go to the store and purchase Quicksilver Quarantine packs now! Trading You can pay gems to swap a copy of a card for another of the same rarity with people on your friends list, it sends a popup asking to trade. Only the player who wants to send the popup needs to pay gems. There is a 15 minute cooldown on accepting a trade request, and an hour cooldown on sending a trade request. Show below are the max number of cards per single trade and the cost in gems to trade. *'Uncommon:' 4x for 4x(Costs nothing to trade) *'Rare:' 3x for 3x (Costs 5 gems to trade) *'Super-Rare:' 2x for 2x (Costs 10 gems to trade) *'Legendary:' 1x for 1x (Costs 50 gems to trade) *'Event:' 2x for 2x (Costs 25 gems to trade) Rematch and Add as Friend Added a button after a match to request a rematch with the opponent. Both players must click the button to actually do a rematch battle. You can add your opponent as a friend in your friend list after a battle as well, but it sends a request and tells you how long ago you played them. Card Changes: ' GUARDIAN:' *Pismashio now has 4 and an ability: When Played: All Nuts in your hand get +1 . *Loco Coco is now a 5-cost 5 /5 and makes Wall-Nuts here and next door. *Pumpkin Shell is now a 3 /6 that gives the fused Plant +6 . *Grizzly Pear now has an ability: When hurt, all other Animals get +1 . *Cosmic Nut now costs 3 . *Guacodile now has 4 . *Starch Lord is now a 3 /5 . *Galacta-Cactus now has 1 . *Pear Cub now costs 2 and has 2 . *Pea-Nut now costs 2 but only has 3 . *Sting Bean now has 2 but is no longer Amphibious. *Primal Potato Mine now does 4 damage. *Wall-Nut Bowling now costs 8 . *Forget-Me-Nuts now has 2 . *Spineapple now costs 2 . *Jugger-Nut now has an ability: When a Nut is hurt, that Nut gets +1 . *Potato Mine now does 3 damage. *Primal Potato Mine now does 4 damage. *Shamrocket now conjures a Leafy card. *Cactus now costs 1 but has 4 and Team-Up. *Primal Wall-Nut now has 8 . *Plantern now costs 2 but is a 2 /3 . *Body-Gourd now has 7 . ' KABLOOM:' *Bullberry is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. The Uncommon version costs 3 . *Mars-Shroom is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. *Escape Peanut Pod is Quicksilver-Uncommon. Renamed to Escape Pod. Now a Pea Plant with a new texture. (Ya' know, this card used to be a part of TomFOolery2's set, Wild Unlife. You should check it out. No, this is TOTALLY not Tom writing this. I-He would never write this. Never) *Shelf Mushroom now has 3 and does 3 damage. *Sonic Bloom now has 2 and costs 3 . *Zapricot now has an ability: When Played: Do 2 damage to a Zombie with 3 or more. *Hot Lava now costs 0 . *High-Voltage Currant now has 2 . *Gloom-Shroom now has 6 and 6 and the Evolution effect requires any Plant, not just a Mushroom. *Sizzle now costs 4 and does 6 damage. *Shroom for Two now costs 2 . *Kernel Corn now does 4 damage and is a 7 /7 . *Transfiguration now does not care if the Plant survives or not but only affects other Plants and has 5 . *Bluesberry now costs 4 and has 3 /3 . *Poison Oak now has 7 . *Invasive Species now costs 2 . *Imitator now costs 3 and is a 2 /2 . *Poion Ivy now has 2 . *Atomic Bombegranate now costs 4 and has 3 . *Poison Mushroom now has 2 . *Lava Guava now costs 4 . *Banana Bomb now can do damage to the Zombie Hero. *Lava Guava now costs 4 . *Cherry Bomb now does 5 damage. *Banana Launcher now has 4 . *Cro-Magnolia now has 5 . *Fireweed now has 3 . *Petal-Morphosis now costs 3 , transforms the plant into a random plant that costs more and draws a card. *Cosmic Mushroom now has 3 /3 . *Molekale now costs 5 and is a 4 /5 . ' MEGA-GROW:' *The removed Evergreen by TomFOolery2 is now Quicksilver-Super-Rare. Be green. Renamed to "Forevergreen”. (Same as Escape Peanut Pod) *Podfather now has 3 . *Grape Power now costs 2 . *Split Pea now has 2 . *Potted Powerhouse now costs 5 . *Gatling Pea now has 5 . *Muscle Sprout now has Team-Up. *Banana Split now has 5 /5 . *Bamboozle now has Team-Up and costs 5 . *Sweet Pea now has 4 . *Expresso Fiesta now costs 7 . *Clique Peas now only shuffle one into your deck but don’t make the additional Clique Peas cost more. *Black-Eyed Pea now costs 3 . *Plucky Clover now costs 4 . *Party Thyme now draws a card whenever a Plant or a Zombie does a bonus attack. *Grow-Shroom now gives a Plant or itself +2 /+2 . *The Red Plant-it now costs 4 but only gives +4 /+4 . *Doubled Mint now has 2 . *Moonbean now has 4 . *Captain Cucumber now has 5 . *Plant Food costs 3 . *Super Phat Beets now costs 5 . *Bananasaurus Rex now has 2 /2 . When played, draw a card. *Cosmic Pea now has 3 . *Re-Peat Moss now costs 3 but has 1 /2 but the ability activates whenever a Trick is played. *Half-Banana now has Team-Up and Amphibious. *Vegetation Mutation now gives +2 /+3 . *Pod Fighter now costs 4 . ' SMARTY:' *Sappy Place is now called "Sappy Ending" and is a Quicksilver - Uncommon. It costs 2 . *Sap-Fling is now costs 3 and has 4 /1 . *Navy Bean now costs 1 but has 1 /1 *Mars Flytrap now has Bullseye. *Lightning Reed now has 1 but costs 1 . *Go-Nuts is now a 3 /3 . *Tricorn now costs 5 but only has 4 . *Witch Hazel now has 4 , costs 3 and has Team-Up. *Spyris now has 2 . *Vanilla now has Team-Up. *Pineclone now costs 3 but only has 2 . *Sow Magic Beans now draws a card again. *Smoosh-Shroom now has an ability: When Played: This gets +4 this turn if there is a Zombie here. *Brainana now has 4 . *Pear Pal now costs 1 . *Winter Squash now has 5 . *Leaf Blower now has 4 . *Melon-Pult now costs 4 and has 5 . *Snapdragon now costs 3 . *Sportacus now costs 4 . *Jolly Holly now costs 4 and has 3 . *Snake Grass now has 3 and Team-Up. *Bean Counter now costs 3 and has 3 /3 . His ability makes the Weenie Beanies cost 1 less. *Iceberg Lettuce now conjures a Leafy card. *Grave Mistake now costs 1 but no longer draws a card. *Snowdrop now costs 2 . *Cosmic Bean now costs 1 . *Lily Pad now has 2 . *Admiral Navy Bean now costs 2 . *Chilly Pepper now costs 2 but has 1 . *Jumping Bean now costs 4 and has 3 . *Jelly Bean now has 4 . *Shooting Starfruit now has 1 . ' SOLAR:' *Pumpking’s Prince now is Quicksilver-Uncommon. He also is now a 2 /3 . *Toadstool now costs 5 and has 5 . *Polyp is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. *Sunnier-Shroom now has 5 . *Squash now conjures a card from the Squash tribe when played and can destroy Gravestones. *Smashing Pumpkin now has an ability: When this destroys a Zombie: Conjure a Squash card and it costs 1 less. *Sun-Shroom now has 1 but costs 1 . *Elderberry now costs 3 . *Kernal-Pult now costs 0 . *Laser Bean is now a 5 /7 and now has an ability: When Played: All Beans in your hand have Strikethrough this turn. *2nd Best Taco of All Time is now called “Magic Taco”. *Sunflower Seed now costs 2 . *Water Balloons now cost 1 and simply give the affected zombie -2 /-2 . *Wing-Nut is now a 2 /6 but is now Amphibious. *Briar Rose now costs 5 and has 3 . *Primal Sunflower now has 2 . *Cob Cannon is now a 7 /7 . *Cosmic Flower now costs 2 and has 2 . *Cosmoss now has 1 . *Twin Sunflower now has 4 . *Magnifying Grass now has 2 . *Apple Saucer now gets Strikethrough if you made at least 3 this turn. *Chomper now costs 3 but only destroys with 2 or less. *Sage Sage is now a 3 /2 and draws a card no matter what. If you made at least 4 this turn, you get 2 cards. *Morning Glory now has 1 /1 and gets +2 /+2 if you made at least 5 this turn. *Astrocado now has 4 . *Fume-Shroom now has 3 /1 . *Bloomerang now costs 3 and has 4 . *Three-Headed Chomper now has 7 /7 . *Heartichoke now has 4 /3 . *Venus Flytraplanet now costs 3 . *Pepper M.D. is now “Dr. Pepper” and has 1 . *Haunted Pumpking now has 3 and Team-Up. *Tactical Cuke now conjures a Fruit card. ' BEASTLY:' *8-bit Zombie is now Quicksilver-Uncommon and has Untrickable instead of Afterlife. Renamed to "8-Bit Zombie". *Locust Swarm now conjures a Pet when played and destroys all Plants in the lane. *Overstuffed Zombie now has 5 . *Smashing Gargantuar is now a Professional Gargantuar Zombie. *B-Flat now costs 3 and draws a card. *Zookeeper no longer is a Professional and is only a Pet. *You can choose a lane to bounce all Plants in with Dolphinado now. *Zombot 9000 now costs 10 but has 10 /10 and Gravestone. *Secret Agent now gives the bounced Zombie +4 /+4 . *Cat Lady now has 3 . *Deep Sea Gargantuar now costs 5 but only has 6 and 6 . *Octo Zombie’s bounced versions cost 1 more each time. *Extinction Event now conjures a History Card and it costs 1 less. *Pied Piper now has 2 . *Supernova Gargantuar now has 6 . *Dolphin Rider now has 4 /3 . *Coffee Zombie now has 5 . *Going Viral now costs 4 . *Ancient Vimpire now costs 5 but has 4 /6 . *Hover-Goat 3000 now has 2 /4 . *Maniacal Laugh now gives +7 /+7 . *Primordial Cheese Shover now has 4 . *Kangaroo Rider now has 5 . *Mondo Bronto is no longer Amphibious. *Area 22 now costs 2 . *Cyborg Zombie now says that the Vengeful Cyborg will have 5 /6 . *Vengeful Cyborg now costs 6 and is a 4 /4 but now has an ability: While in your hand: This gets +1 when a Zombie gains . *Cosmic Yeti now has 4 . *Sneezing Zombie now costs 3 and has 3 . *Biodome Botanist now has 3 . *Yeti Lunchbox now costs 0 . *Zombie Yeti now costs 3 . *Haunting Ghost is now “Poltergeist” and is a 3 3 /3 Monster Zombie with Amphibious that gives a Plant -1 /-1 . *Haunting Zombie now costs 1 , has 2 /2 and bounces itself when it dies. *Alien Ooze gives -3 /-3 to a Plant when not on heights or an environment and -7 /-7 if the Plant is. *Total Eclipse now costs 1 . *Cheese Cutter now has Gravestone. *Intergalactic Bounty Hunter now makes the card drawn cost 1 less. ' BRAINY:' *Mad Chemist now has 5 . *Pool Shark now has 4 . *Trickster now has 7 /7 . *Trick-or-Treater now has 3 . *Space Cadet is now a Quicksilver-Uncommon and has an ability: While in your hand: When you play a Science Zombie, this costs 1 less. *Thinking Cap now conjures 3 Superpowers. *Pirate’s Booty now costs 3 . *Shieldcrusher Viking now has Gravestone. *Beam Me Up now has a new design, which is the effect used in game and a new card icon which is also the effect. This is because Space Cadet is now a normal card. *Leprechaun Imp is now a 2 /1 that shuffles 2 Pots of Gold into your deck. *Chimney Sweeper is now a 2 /2 that has +1 strength on heights. *Moonwalker now has 3 . *Cell Phone Zombie now costs 1 . *Drum Major now has an ability: When a Zombie activates its ability: You gain +1 . *Hail-A-Copter now costs 4 and has a new flavor text: Beats hailing a cab.. *Copter Commando now has 5 and now has an ability: Science Evolution: This does a bonus attack. It also now has Amphibious and a new flavor text: Gravity never loses. The best you can hope for is a draw.. *Regifting Zombie now, once more, costs 2 . *Moonwalker now has 3 . *Gentleman Zombie now has 1 . *Parasol Zombie now has 5 . *Zom-Blob now has 6 . *Portal Technician now costs 4 and has 5 . *Neutron Imp now has Amphibious. *Evolutionary Leap now costs 1 but no longer draws a card. *Wizard Gargantuar now has 7 . *Mad Chemist now costs 5 but conjures a trick every time one is played. *Interdimensional Zombie now costs 2 but now transforms into a random zombie that costs 2 more when a Science card is played. It keeps this ability when it transforms. *Mustache Monument now has 4 . *Cosmic Scientist now costs 2 . *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur now has 7 . *Cell Phone Zombie now costs 1 and is a 2 /2 . *Kitchen Sink Zombie now has 5 . *Cryo-Brain now draws a card. *Medulla Nebula now costs 2 and gives 3 again. ' CRAZY:' *Cuckoo Zombie now has an ability: When Destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. *Quickdraw Con Man now has Gravestone. *Headhunter now costs 3 but has 3 . *Disco Zombie now has 2 . *Conga Zombie now costs 1 but now has 1 . *Zombot’s Wrath now does 4 damage and will do 6 damage if there are Zombies in at least 4 lanes. *Gargantuar-Throwing Imp now costs 4 and has 4 and 3 . *Gizzard Lizzard now has 4 . *Monster Mash now costs 4 . *Valkyrie now has Gravestone, costs 4 and has 5 . *Zombie’s Best Friend is now a 2 /2 . *Cakesplosion now does 5 damage and draws a card. *Stupid Cupid now has 3 . *Aerobics Instructor now has 1 /4 . *Disco-Tron 3000 now costs 5 and has 5 . *Gargantuar’s Feast now costs 10 . *Disco-Naut now affects Zombies with 3 or less again. *Moon Base Z now costs 2 . *Orchestra Conducter now costs 3 and is a 1 /2 . *Foot Soldier Zombie now has 4 and doesn’t care if it’s on heights or not. *Loose Cannon now has 2 . *Quasard now has 3 /3 . *Gas Giant now has 6 . *Mystery Egg now costs 0 . ' HEARTY:' *Zombie is now Quicksilver- Uncommon and costs 0 . *Bonus Track Buckethead now has 4 . *Zombie Middle Manager now has a fedora and a blue tie. He attacks by throwing a suitcase. *Jurassic Fossilhead now has 4 . *Stompadon now costs 3 but has 3 . *Leftovers now costs 1 . *Primeval Yeti now costs 4 . *Chum Champion now costs 4 . *Undying Pharoah now costs 5 and has 7 . *Rolling Stone can now only destroy Plants on the ground. *Cone Zone now costs 3 . *Terrify now costs 1 . *Ra Zombie now costs 4 and is a 4 /5 . *Team Mascot now has 3 but has Gravestone. *Gargalogist now costs 3 but has 4 . *Rodeo Gargantuar now has 5 /6 but costs 5 . *Zombie Coach now has 4 . *Camel Crossing now costs 2 . *Screen Door Zombie now has 5 /5 but no longer is a Gravestone. *All-Star Zombie now has an ability: When a Sports Zombie is played, it gets +2 this turn. *Cosmic Sports Star now costs 2 . *Zombie King now has 6 . *Turquoise Skull Zombie now costs 5 . *Sumo Wrestler now costs 3 . *Arm Wrestler now has 1 . *Planetary Gladiator now has 4 . *Knight of the Living Dead now costs 6 but has 5 and now has an ability which gives all History Zombies +1 /+1 when a History card is played. *Zombology Teacher now has 2 . *Genetic Experiment now has 2 , is a Gravestone, and gets +1 /+1 regardless of a Zombie being next door. *Zombot Battlecruiser nw has 7 and gives all Zombies Untrickable this turn as well. *Monster Mash now costs 4 . *Turkey Rider now costs 2 and has 3 . ' SNEAKY:' *Zombie Chicken's flavor text is now "Why did the Zombie Chicken cross the road? To eat your brains!" *Graveyard now gives gravestones revealed there +1 . *Captain Flameface now has 5 . *Space Pirate now has 3 . *Ice Pirate now has 2 . *Laser Base Alpha now costs 4 . *Fire Rooster now has 2 . *Cryo-Yeti is now a Gravestone and 4 . *Dr. Spacetime now has 6 . *Smelly Zombie now has 3 . *Unthawed Viking is now a 5-cost 3 /3 that says “When Played: Freeze all Plants here and in the water. Pirate Evolution: Freeze all Plants in all lanes and any Plants they draw or conjure this turn. This gets +2 /+2 .” *Blowgun Imp now costs 4 . *Zombie High Diver now costs 2 and has Amphibious. *Toxic Waste Imp now longer has Amphibious. *Line Dancing Zombie now has 2 . *Surprise Gargantuar now has 7 . *Hot Dog Imp now has 1 . SUPERPOWERS *Acid Rain now gives -2 /-1 . *Big Chill now freezes a Zombie or a Gravestone. It still draws a card. *Blazing Bark remains the same. *Bubble Up now can move the Plant as if it had Team-Up and Amphibious, even if the Plant does not have them. *Carried Away can now move the Zombie into the Water even if the Zombie does not have Amphibious. *Cut Down to Size now destroys all Plants in a lane with 4 or more and draws a card. *Dance-Off now makes two Backup Dancers but they get Amphibious. *Devour now destroys a Zombie that does not have the lowest . *Dolphinado now bounces all Plants in a random lane. *Embiggen now gives +3 /+2 . *Ensign Uproot can move Gravestones and Enviroments as well. *Evaporate no longer draws a card. *Eureka now conjures 4 random cards. *Frozen Tundra now draws a card. *Galvanize now gives +2 /+3 . *Genetic Amplification remains the same. *Geyser now draws a card. *Goatify now transforms a Zombie with the highest or into a Goat and removes that Goat’s ability. *Heroic Health now draws a card. *Holo-Flora now draws three cards. *Ice Moon remains the same. *In-Crypted remains the same. *Iron Boarder now has Amphibious. *Lieutenant Carrotron now has 3 and 2 . *Lightspeed Seed now conjures three tricks. *Meteor Strike now draws a card. *Missile Madness now does 4 damage to a Plant and does 1 damage to all other Plants and now draws a card. *More Spore now makes two Puff-Shrooms. *Mush-Boom now does 3 damage and destroys any Gravestones in the lane. *Nut Signal remains the same. *Octo-Pult now makes a 3 /3 Octo-Pet that says: When you play a Pet, this gets +1 . *Peel Shield now gives all Plants +1 as well. *Possessed now gives +3 . *Power Pummel now affects Heights and the Ground. *Precision Blast now draws a card and does 6 damage. *Rock Wall now gives +6 . *Root Wall now gives +3 too. *Scorched Earth now gives -1 /-2 . *Shrink Ray now gives a Plant -3 . *Slammin’ Smackdown remains the same. *Staying Alive now draws a card. *Storm Front now gives +2 /+2 . *Summoning remains the same. *Sunburn now does 3 damage. *Super Stench now only gives Deadly for the turn but gives all cards in your hand Deadly for that turn as well. *Tator Toss now draws a card and Hothead deals 7 damage. *Telapathy now draws three cards. *Teleportation Station remains the same. *Terror-Former 10,000 remains the same. *Time to Shine now draws a card. *Transmorgify now draws a card. *Triple Threat now draws a card. *Uncrackable remains the same. *Weed Whack now draws a card. *Whirlwind now can bounce Gravestones. *Witch’s Familiar now draws a card and makes a 2 /2 Zom-Bats that draw a card whenever they do damage to anything. ADDITIONAL CHANGES: *Today’s Challenges are now Daily Challenges. *Hunt has an icon: . *Splash Damage now has an icon: . *Attacks here and next door has been streamlined to Spread and has an icon: . *If you have 4 copies of all the cards/own all the heroes that a pack can give you, it now automatically recycles the cards and tells you how many sparks you received. *Heroes can be obtained in all Set Packs. *Options added to see cards in order in your collection by, newest (ascending), high cost (ascending), low cost (descending), rarity (ascending), set (descending), usage (ascending), recently balanced (ascending). *All Event Cards now Cost 2000 sparks to craft and recycle for 1000 sparks. *Surprise Battles now have a seperate button to enter one. *Plant and Zombie Missions now have their Hero AI use Environments, Evolutions and Fusions more properly, and like a human player. *You can now report your opponent at the end of the match. *The Turn Timer now properly pauses during card animations. *You can now craft Heroes using 40,000 Sparks. *Added a confirmation to spending Gems and beginning a Ranked Battle. *If your hand is full of cards, you can now block, and the superpower, if not immediately played, will appear to hover in the center, directly under the hero. If you play a card, the superpower will return to a normal position in your hand. *You can now utilize a setting to remove the friends counter icon when playing a game. *Moved the back button when editing a deck to a less obstructive location. *It now says what round it directly above the Turn Timer during a match. *You can now drag and drop a card to add/remove it from your deck in the deck builder. *All Signature Superpowers are now Signature Superpowers instead of Tricks, and will not count as Tricks. Already-Added Changes *Primeval Yeti’s Flavor Text is now “What’s for lunch? Mostly solid stone.” because he opens his lunchblock. (Okay I think we can all agree that this actually happened, I came up with it before the update dropped!) Spectator Mode Selectable in the Battle Screen, next to Ranked and Casual, is an option to spectate matches. You can choose to watch either a random person’s battle, or a match being played by one of your friends! You can report or send a friend request to either player during the match. You can view the match later under a seperate tab in the Battle Log. Battle Log Clicking on the Battle Log icon on the main screen now lists all of your battles ever and shows replays. Can be sorted by game mode, month, year and duration. You can also delete replays and share them with friends. New Traits *Stunned/Stun - The affected Plant/Zombie can’t attack or use its ability for this turn. Solar Tomato, Ram Rider, Electro Dragon and other cards have this trait. *Dodge - This Plant/Zombie moves to another lane when a Zombie/Plant enters this one. Zombie Chicken, Fire Rooster, Space Pirate and other cards now have this trait. New Cards See here: Quicksilver_Cards To say we have a lot of work to do is an understatement. -Lapis roasted ~TomFOolery2 Plant Cards New Game Modes Heist: Both Heroes are represented as Vaults of different colors and there are no superpowers whatsoever. Both Vaults have 40 health instead of 20. Time Bomb: The Hero with the lowest health looses instantly after the 10th round. Rando’s Revenge: Both players’ decks are bottomless and consist of an infinite number of random cards from the entire game. You can hold 15 cards in your hand instead of 10. New Heroes Ezili , Flavor Text: “Ezili is a wielder of dark arts and a manipulator of plants. Beware.” Ezili can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Necro Hex / : Monster Signature Superpower. Bullseye. Do 1 damage to the Plant Hero. The Plant Hero takes 1 damage at the start of every turn for the rest of the game. The Plant Hero’s cannot go below 10 from this effect. ** Flavor Text: “Wither and die!” * Jinx : Superpower Trick. Halve a Plant’s this turn. Double that Plant’s for the turn after. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: “Begone, spirit!” * Sacrificial Totem : Superpower Trick. Bullseye. A Zombie gets +3 /+3 , Amphibious and Frenzy. Do 5 damage to the Zombie Hero. This damage is unaffected by the Block Meter. ** Flavor Text: “Hahaha, what is your will?” * Heartstopper : Superpower Trick. No Plant healing can take place this turn. Draw a card and it costs 1 less. ** Flavor Text: “Embrace the darkness!” Alpha-Corn ' , (Made by TomFOolery2 uwu): Flavor Text: "'Do the individual nuts in Alpha-Corn’s mech know that they're a mech?" Alpha-Corn can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . They cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Nut Blast / : Nut Signature Superpower. Do 5 damage split along 5 zombies or the zombie hero. ** Flavor Text: "Cutting edge tech-nut-ogy." * Explode-o-Nut : 0 /3 , Nut Superpower Plant. End of turn: Do 2 damage to zombies here and next door and this destroys itself. If destroyed by a zombie trick: This does 1 damage to zombies here and next door. ** Flavor Text: "Nitroglycerine? More like NUTroglycerine." * Nut-Wall : 0 /8 , Nut Superpower Plant. Team-up, Untrickable . Plants behind this get Untrickable . ** Flavor Text: "The name Wall-Nut was already taken." * Shamrocket Strike : Pinecone Superpower Trick. Destroy a random zombie with 4 or more. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: "Alpha-Corn's mech is equipped with everything, even an EPML (Explosive Pinecone Missile Launcher).” Begonia Bonfire , Flavor Text: Begonia Bonfire believes there hasn't yet been a Zombie problem that can't be solved with fire. Lots of fire. Begonia Bonfire can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers *Signature Superpower: Firestorm / : Flower Signature Superpower. Do 1 damage to each Zombie for each Plant. All Plants get +1 for each Zombie destroyed. **Flavor Text: “With enough fuel and air, everything burns!” *Heat It Up : Flower Superpower Trick. Double a Plant’s and . **Flavor Text: Is it just me, or is it getting stuffy in here? *Hovering Inferno : 4 /2 , Flower Superpower Plant: Bullseye . When this does damage, this gets +1 . End of turn: This does 1 damage to itself. **Flavor Text: The finest steel has to go through the hottest fire. *Simmering Smolders : Flower Superpower Environment: Start of Turn: All Plants here get +1 . Do 3 damage to a Zombie here. **Flavor Text: If you want to shine like a sun, first burn like a sun. Ahnkhylosaurus ''' , (Made by Lapis. Yai yeet.): Flavor Text: Ankhylosaurus is a primordial beast who specializes in cooking Plants to a nice medium rare. Just don’t tell him that’s not how cooking Plants works. Ahnkhylosaurus can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. '''Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Desert Dragon / : History Monster Signature Superpower. Destroy all Plants and Zombies with not equal to 3 or 4. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: TBA * Unholy Flame : Monster Superpower Trick. The Plant Hero loses 1 the next turn. You get +1 the next turn. ** Flavor Text: Perfect for when you just want everything to burn. * Dark Light : Superpower Trick. A Zombie gets Untrickable for this and the next turn. If a Plant damages this Zombie, they will get -1 . ** Flavor Text: TBA * Sands of Set : History Superpower Environment. End of Turn: Reset the stats of all fighters here. If a Zombie gets destroyed here, draw a card. ** Flavor Text: TBA Blitzwood , : Flavor Text: TBA Blitzwood can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Smoldering Madness / : Tree Signature Superpower: For the rest of the game: All Plants get +1 /+1 . **Flavor Text: * Leaf Shield : Leafy Superpower Trick: Your hero gets Armored 2 for three turns. **Flavor Text: * Napalm Torchwood : Tree Superpower Plant: 1 /3 : Peas behind this get Double Strike. **Flavor Text: * Nut Stinger : Nut Superpower Plant: 2 /4 : When played: Do 2 damage to a Zombie here. **Flavor Text: Heli-Shredder , : Flavor Text: TBA Heli-Shredder can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . They cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers TBA Blue Moon , : Blue Moon can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. *Flavor Text: “If you shoot for the stars and hit the moon, it's OK. But you've got to shoot for something. A lot of people don't even shoot.” Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Solar Eclipse / : Flower Signature Superpower: Choose a Plant or Environment. Conjure a copy of that Plant or Environment and it costs 1 less. Shuffle another Solar Eclipse into your deck. **Flavor Text: It’s best not to stare at the sun during an eclipse. * Grimrose 1 /2 : Flower Superpower Plant: The first time each turn this destroys a Zombie: Destroy all copies of that Zombie and you get +1 . **Flavor Text: “When you think about it, the proper place for a Zombie is in the ground. So really, I’m just expediting the process.” * Hand of Shadows : Superpower Trick: A Zombie loses its traits. Shuffle a Superpower into your deck. **Flavor Text: A single sunbeam is not enough to drive away many shadows. * Dark Valley : Flower Superpower Environment: TBA **Flavor Text: When walking through the Dark Valley, remember, a shadow is cast by a light. New Packs! Basic Packs Quicksilver Quarantine *Costs 100 to open. Is like every other set pack, but with Quicksilver Quarantine’s card pool. Victory Pack (Can be opened after 10 multiplayer games are won. Resets every 12 hours) *The Victory is like a bundle of 3 random set packs and is unlocked after 10 multiplayer games are won, every 12 hours. Master Packs With the addition of Quicksilver Quarantine, I felt it was necessary to add new packs as well. No multipacks for these puppies. Lightning Pack (200 ) *The Lightning Pack is a Pack that costs 200 . It guarantees 9 Cards and at least 3 Rares. However, when the Pack is done opening, you get 5 “Zaps”. The Zaps allow you to swap out a stack of cards in the pack for another stack of the same amount and rarity. Sacrificial Pack (500 ) *The Sacrificial Pack is a Pack that costs 500 . It guarantees 25 Cards and at least 10 Rares. However, when done, you must eliminate a total of 5 stacks, removing them from the rewards. Picks random stacks if you exit out of the game. You can get Event Cards from this Pack, but still no Heroes. Fortune Pack (300 ) *The Fortune Pack is mystifying. It costs 300 Gems and has a popup in the main menu that shows you 5 Stacks of Cards with varying numbers for the day. You can get any of the stacks, but no other cards. Guaranteed 2 of the 5 stacks.. The available Stacks change on a day-to-day basis. No Heroes. Legendary Pack (300 ) *Costs 300 . Gives you a random legendary from any set. Secret Pack (150 ) *Shh! The Secret Pack is top-secret! Costs 150 . Is exactly like one and a half packs mixed together, but they are from random sets and you can’t see your rewards until the pack finishes opening. Tournaments *Tournaments are special events selectable in the Battle screen. They require a set number of gems or a high enough rank to enter. Once the Tournament has started, players will be able to battle. The tournament lasts for a set length, and a battle can be started at any time. *The player will be matched with other players who have the same number of wins as them. The number of wins accrued by the player will be recorded in a purple shield, while the losses are denoted with red X's, placed within boxes. *During the Tournament, the player will be able to see the prize that they have accumulated, and the prize awarded on top of their current prize for the next win. Once the player has won 12 times or lost 3 times in total, the Challenge will automatically end, and the player will receive a pack containing their current prize (or top prize, if they have won 12 times). *Some tournaments force you to use a specific hero and deck for each side, or have other special tweaks to gameplay. Players must have been a level 20 player in any season of Ranked at some point to be able to join any tournaments. Custom Tournaments *Gems are required to create a tournament. The creator of the tournament pays the gems. Participants do not pay gems to enter the tournament. *The duration of the tournament can be customized from 30 minutes to 1 day. *There are three options for making a tournament, a host may set. *Open - Where anyone can participate in the tournament. *Password Protected - Where players must enter a password to join the tournament. *Closed - Where no one can join the tournament. *The creator can set the battle type of the Tournament, either normal or using a Special Event Challenge rule. *Players will join a pool. In that pool, only players participating in the tournament can battle each other. Participants can battle others in the tournament at any time by pressing the Battle button in the Tournament interface. Name Changes Players can change their name once a season for free. If they want to change it a second time during the same season, it costs 100 and you cannot do it a third time. If you pick a bad name, that’s like a swear word or something that isn’t family friendly or something that you would say in front of your grandma we reserve the right to change it to something that you probably don’t want your name to be for the season. Some examples are “ToasterSweater38” and “TambourineRanger074”. Strategy Decks *Green Shadow: Spicy Spinach (Features Savage Spinach) *Solar Flare: The Heal Deal (Features Lil' Buddy) *Chompzilla: Hammer Time (Featuring The Banhammer) *Spudow: Self-Inflicted Damage (Features Hot Lava) *Grass Knuckles: Root Rally (Features Apotatosaurus) *Nightcap: Infamous Infestation (Features Cassavary) *Rose: Aggrose (Features Sour Pea) *Beta-Carrotina: More Altitude (Features Lily of the Valley) *The Smash: Overtime (Features Gargantuar-Throwing Imp) *Professor Brainstorm: Four Score (Features Quickdraw Con Man) *Neptuna: Davy Jones’ Locker (Features Captain Flameface) *Huge-Gigantacus: Twice Upon a Time (Features Mustache Monument) I ain't the best at strategy decks, but I can try. -Lapis Remind me to finish making these decks later ~TomFOolery2 New Trait Icons :D Category:Indigo Cards Category:Handcrafted by Insanitor101 Category:PvZH Sets Category:PvZH Creations